The use of traction devices is known in the art and a number of such devices are commercially available. The devices are utilized when a vehicle needs additional traction such as when it is in a rut and conditions are slippery.
One of the more popular commercial models has been the expanded metal type such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,203. Such devices comprise one or more sections of expanded metal. Other types of devices proposed in the art have included mats having cleats or other traction assisting members on one or more faces of the mat.